godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 6:Harsh Truth(Part 1)
I smacked the Chi-you by the leg, making it fall down. Swtiching Ophelia to Gun Form and firing my new bullets to crack it's face, it doesn't seem to be effective against it. I backed further in the subway to change into Blade Form and defended the attack. It's movements are slow when I first fought it but it's still a Chi-you. Ophelia:Can you not rapidly pull the trigger next time? Me:Are you that sensetive??? Ophelia:Well.... Laure:Stop talking to yourself and start focusing on what's ahead. Laure jumped high and dived onto the Chi-you but she barely missed it's hand. She changes between serious mode during missions and shyful mode when we're at the Den. It's like she has a split personality but with I don't think she knows who am I talking to. Me:Can we settle this with one strike??? Laure:On it!! Both me and Laure rapidly switched between attacks, forcing the Chi-you into a tight corner at the end of the subway. I heard a high pitched noise only to find Laure on the ground, screaming for it to stop. The Chi-you saw it's chance to escape and ran off into a different area. I looked between Laure and the escaping Chi-you and decided to follow the escaping Chi-you so it won't escape. Lyrr:Bye bye..... Lyrr's shot was fired from somewhere far and it directly hit the Chi-you's head, killing it when it appeared in front of him. Me:Nice shot Lyrr. Lyrr:Thanks, I do this all the time. Me:I need help with Laure, she's in pain from something. Lyrr:I'm not the medic here.... And she's under your wing isn't she??? Me:Well.... You got a point there but I'll check on her, keep an eye out for any Aragami... Lyrr:Will do. I walked back to Laure's last location but nowhere to be found. I told Lyrr that she isn't there but he told me that she should be there before I left her. ???:Rgh..... Me:What's that??? I looked around to grasp the noise but something dripped onto my shoulder. I felt it and looked up at the ceiling, revealing something I've never seen before. Me:WHAT THE HECK!?!?!? LYRR!!!!! Lyrr:Whoa.... Calm down there Jonathan.... What's the matter??? Me:You can either come here to look at it or we can just leave..... Lyrr felt something worng with my voice but took the decision to leave. Both of us left the location leaving Laure MIA. I can't stand looking at it, it's even worse than any Aragami I've seen. Lyrr:What does it look like??? Me:It's like half Aragami...... half human.... Lyrr:What....? Baluar:What are you guys talking about? Baluar walked towards us with questions in mind. Someone is beside him and she doesn't seem to be the friendly type. I told them what I saw and Baluar seems to be scratching his head on it. Baluar:Are you sure you're dreaming??? Ken was busily working hard and he forgot his birthday. Lyrr:I think we should check it again.... An alarm went off about the Infernal Subway having a new Aragami appearing. Ken just got out of the elevator and told us what it looked like. Baluar:What??? That 'Aragami' has Laure's coat!?!?!? Ken:That's what I saw. I couldn't believe it at first but the readings are the same as Laure. Lyrr:So that's why you told me to decide to leave or check... Me:Yeah... I can't believe it's her.... Baluar:So what do we do now??? Tsubaki:Eliminate this Aragami. Tsubaki appeared and told us what to do. I'm still depressed at Laure's condition, even though she's an Aragami now. Tsubaki:Jonathan, I have something to discuss with you. Follow me. I followed Tsubaki to the elevator and asked her what is it. Tsubaki:She's an Artifical Human with pre-programmed feelings but ever since we put her under your wing, she's changed a lot because of you. Has she ever told you who she is??? Me:Only her name.... Tsubaki:Ok then.... Here's her biodata. She told me to give it to you if something bad happened to her. I took the biodata only to find out that she also has Aragami genes in her. I looked through the paper slowly to find research notes behind the biodata. It shows everything about the materials and what's inside her. Me:I thought she's German.... Reading most of the notes, It's clear that she has two different eye colours but don't seem to do anything but release something.... What is that something??? I filed the research notes and biodata together but pictures fell down on the ground. I picked them up to see Laure's body with few parts missing and half of her face gone. I put the picture away because it's too grostque to look at. Me:I can't believe she's once human..... I put everything in my room and went back to the Den. Lyrr, Baluar and Ken were waiting for me. Lyrr:We're assigned to deal with that monster. Ken:But why us??? Why not the 1st Squad??? Baluar:I am in the 1st Squad.... Me:Alright... Let's do this. The four of us left Fenrir to deal with the new Aragami at the Infernal Subway. We boarded the helicopter to the Infernal Subway. Achillies:I'm back from slumber.... Jonathan... Me:Achillies.... Got any solution to Laure's cure??? Achillies:I have no idea.... You need to find that solution yourself.... We dropped from the helicopter and checked our surroundings to find the 'Aragami'. Something screamed from the subway that came from Laure's last location. Ken:Is that it??? Baluar:It hurts my ears..... Me, Ken and Jonathan will keep the Aragami in check while Lyrr will snipe it's position Lyrr:Got it. Me:So we're killing it?? Baluar:Nah... I want you to regress it back into Laure. Me:Ah.... So we're just gonna weaken it??? Baluar:Yep. Me:Got it. All of us went into our positions and prepared to engage with the Aragami. I went in first to check the area only to find Laure standing. Me:LAURE!!!! Laure:Stay... back..... She was lifted and absorbed by a Sariel with white colours. It screamed and it hurts my ears, also attracting a Chi-you with different colours. Both Baluar and Ken fought the Chi-you while Lyrr fired from afar. I looked between the Sariel and Chi-you to decide again whether to fight it or talk to it. Baluar:Just GO!!! We can handle this. Ken:Go for it!!! I nodded at them and stabbed Ophelia onto the ground, releasing the Aragami Soul inside me. Me:ACHILLIES!!!! LEND ME THE POWER TO PURIFY LAURE!!!! Achillies:Sorry... Can't do that.... I paused for a moment to remember what he said but couldn't take it. Me:What???? Achillies:I'm only used for battles.... Not for recovering your girlfriend.... I facepalmed the moment Achillies said it, I grabbed Ophelia, pulled her out and started swinging her at the Sariel. Me:GIVE ME BACK LAURE!!!! It dodged my attack and landed down, as if it's trying to tell me something. I prepared to hit it after double jumping. Sariel:(Don't hurt me......) Me:What!?!?! I stopped mid air and landed down, trying to listen. Sariel:(It's me.... Laura.....) What's going on.... I can hear it talk.... This can't be real..... (Continued in Part 2) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts